


The Rise of the Morning Star

by Leoniss



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, i'm not native english so forgive me if it's bad written, i'm so mad about the ending that i needed to rewrite it, sorry but now it's canon, were the writers high when they wrote this sh1t?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoniss/pseuds/Leoniss
Summary: Sabrina Spellman makes one last sacrifice, giving up her last breath to defeat the void. But to a witch, the death is no end but a new beginning...Everything is just like the last episode until 56:20, so i guess its an alternate ending.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Sabrina Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	The Rise of the Morning Star

One by one, all of the lost ones in the void came back until with a last tremble, it closed leaving a lonely Nicholas Scratch in the middle of the gates.

“Sabrina, we did it! We defeated the void, you’re free now!” Nick yelled as he came back from the portal. His face was filled with relief while he held Pandora’s box. When he realized that no one was as happy as he was, his eyes found Brina’s body on the altar. Her aunties were standing next to her, holding her hands. Everyone was very quiet. No, no, it could not be possible. Not her, not now. He ran to her, giving the box to Prudence who stood next to the altar.

“Brina, it’s me, it’s fine, we did it.” He touched her forehead and found her skin awfully cold. “C’mon my love, wake up”.

No one answered. Nick started to sob as he softly touched her cheek.

“It’s not fair, she didn’t deserve to die.” Harvey said with a low but angry voice. “She runaway to save us and now that we have her back, we can’t do anything to save her?”

“I’m afraid so” said Hilda grabbing her niece’s hand, sobbing. “She knew that it was the only way.” After a silence that lasted what it seemed like hours; Zelda Spellman spoke firmly.

“She’s gone but it does not mean that we cannot bring her back.” Zelda turned herself and looked at everyone. “This family has suffered so much to lose another member. I refuse to it.”

* * *

When Zelda arrived at her desk at the Dark Academy, she found the box she needed. Mambo Marie gave it to her saying that if she wanted her help again, she just needed to shake it. Zelda looked at it only once before shook it firmly. A quiet bell rang from inside the box, like a baby giggle.

A moment later, Marie appeared at her door, just like she was waiting in the corridor for Zelda to call her. Zelda said 3 words she was hoping to do not say again.

“I need you.” Zelda avoided Marie’s eyes. “Sabrina needs you.”

* * *

Back at the Spellman Mortuary, both Sabrinas laid on silver tables, just like they were sleeping. The room was light with a lot of candles, casting shadows in the darkness. They defrosted Spellman’s body and healed Morningstar's scars, so they were an exact copy of each other once again.

All the coven was there, in silent peace. When Marie entered the room with Zelda, she already knew everything about her sacrifice, about both sacrifices.

“Is it true? Can we do something to save her?” Said Nick, hopelessly.

“To save both of them” Marie corrected him. “You were clever using Morningstar’s body to bring back Spellman’s soul, _parce que_ now the death may be fooled.”

“How? Is that possible?” reply Hilda.

“Oui, we just need to find their souls back from the death kingdom. With the coming of the Revenant, the line between life and death is still weak enough to stole them back to life.”

“And how do we find them? When Sabrina tried to bring my brother’s soul nearly did not make it. It will be impossible.” Said Harvey, holding Roz’s hand.

“We need _un ancre,_ un anchor to keep her soul connected to this realm. A guide to find her way home.” Marie clapped her hands once, trying to make some space among all the people there, when she found something black at the edge of Spellman’s body. “ _Là, mon ami_ , you will help us.”

“The cat will bring Sabrina back?” Said Prudence, with doubt.

“There is not a bonding as strong as the one of one witch and their familiar, _soeur._ ” Replied Marie, looking directly at Zelda, who was not looking back at her.

“And what about Sabrina Morningstar?” said Zelda, looking at the other body in the room. “She doesn’t have a proper familiar to help her, doesn’t she?”

“She might.” said Nick, as if he remembered something. He left the room and came back a moment later bringing another black fur in his arm. “When Sabrina Morningstar crossed the mirror to warn us about the void, she was holding a cat in her arms, a Salem from the parallel dimension.” Nick looked at Marie, with a question in his eyes. “Would that be enough?”

“Well, is the familiar who chooses the witch, so if they agree, it could be possible.”

Nick left the cat in the floor. The Salem from the other cosmos looked at them, just like he was about to say something about it. Instead, he just jumped to Morningstar’s feet and laid down next to her.

Marie smiled with a sad expression in her face and then look at them again. “Coven, it is time. We can all do it if we unite our strengths. _Ensemble_.”

“Oh, Hecate, bringer of the torch that lights all of the roads. Help the souls of the ones who serve you and let them come home.” Started Mambo Marie raising her hands.

“Oh, Hecate, bringer of the torch that lights all of the roads. Help the souls of the ones who serve you and let them come home.” Repeated Zelda, holding now one of Marie’s hands. With the other hand, grabbed her sister’s. They all created a chain, ending with Nick holding Marie’s free hand. Both Salems started to meow, as if they chanted with them.

**_“Oh, Hecate, bringer of the torch that lights all of the roads. Help the souls of the ones who serve you and let them come home.”_ **

A wild wind blew all the candles and, with a simultaneous gasp, Sabrina Spellman and Sabrina Morningstar opened their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know it's not perfect but honestly, with a show where they kill and resurrect so many characters, the ending we had is nothing but a sin.


End file.
